La Bella y La Bestia
by Jummii1447
Summary: Esta es una historia inspirada en una canción del mismo título que esta historia, de Porta. Rick siempre fue un hombre bueno que amaba a su nueva mujer, Beth, pero el tiempo aveces desgasta las relaciones y las personas cambian. Él se vuelve insensible y agresivo. ¿Beth podrá soportar los engaños, golpes e insultos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este songfic lo hice escuchando La bella y la bestia de Porta. **

**Al principió consideré hacerlo con Carol y Ed pero hmmm... no sé, mejor lo cambié a Beth y Rick. Quería representar una faceta malvada (por así decirlo) de Rick.**

**Categoría M por algunas referencias.**

**Constará de pocos capítulos. Máximo 5, más no.**

* * *

**_Es sólo una historia más..  
La Bella y la Bestia_**

Ella se había enamorado locamente de Rick, y él también de Beth. Pero no podían estar juntos por que su relación era anti- ética.

- Te amo Beth.

- Yo también te amo Rick...

Se besaron apasionadamente y sin tener en cuenta que alguien los podía ver.

Siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos, se las arreglaban para ir a "cuidar" juntos. Iban a buscar provisiones solos y aprovechaban para demostrarse su amor.

**_Ella era bella,  
_****_frágil como una rosa,  
_****_él era una bestia  
_****_esclavo de sus impulsos_**

Beth era... ¿Cómo describirla?... Era delicada, era hermosa, sumamente hermosa, siempre pensaba bien antes de actuar, le costaba mucho poner en alguna situación de riesgo a algún otro del grupo, y era frágil a la vez. Como una rosa. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma. Era tontamente buena.

Rick era... bueno... Él era muy guapo pero se había vuelto todo lo contrario interiormente. Ya no le importaba las opiniones del grupo y se había vuelto demasiado frío al tomarlas él solo. Cada vez que pasaba o le decían algo que no le gustara, actuaba por impulso sin importarle los demás excepto Beth, ella sí le importaba y mucho.

**_Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos._**

De hecho Beth ya había crecido, ya no era un niña. Habían pasado tres años y ahora era toda una mujer, había crecido al lado de Rick. Se podía decir que ya estaba en edad de estar con él. Cierta vez, Rick se había atrevido a hablar con el padre de Beth. Y le confesó todo lo que sentía por su hija.

- Hershel necesito hablar contigo.

- Sí Rick, dime.

- En privado por favor.

- Está bien.

Se dirigieron a un sector de las celdas, muy alejados de los demás.

- La amo.- Fue lo primero que dijo Rick.

- ¿A quién te refieres?.- El anciano no entendía a quién se refería.

- Amo a Beth.- Hershel se quedó frío. ¿Hace cuánto que ellos estaban?

La rubia se acerca al ver un poco de tensión entre ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunta ella.

- Dímelo tú hija.

Ella mira a Rick.

- Ya se lo dije.- Beth se sorprendió ya que era Rick el que no quería hablar a los demás sobre ellos dos.

- Atención todos. Por favor, escuchen lo que tengo que decirle a la mujer que amo.- Rick llama la atención de todos los demás en las celdas; Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie y Carl.

Saca un anillo de su bolsillo y se pone de rodillas ante Beth.

- Beth Greene, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me has ayudado en una lucha constante con mi propia mente, por ti es que eh vuelto a creer, por ti es que vuelvo a tener fé, me has hecho volver a creer en el amor... Quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa... ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Beth miró a todos igual de sorprendida que ellos.

- Sí Rick, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Rick cogió de la cintura a la chica y la besó delante de los demás.

Todo el grupo se instaló en Woodbury tras la muerte del Gobernador a manos de Rick. Ahí, él y Beth, se pudieron casar como lo habían soñado.

- ¿Acepta a esta mujer como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?.

- Sí, la acepto.

- ¿Acepta a este hombre como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte lo separe?.

- Sí, lo acepto.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

_**Todo marchaba bien, **_  
_**eso parecía en su primera luna de miel **_  
_**juró serle de por vida fiel **_  
_**y ella a él, **_  
_**una historia como otra cualquiera(sí) **_  
_**quién les ve y quién les viera**_

En su noche de bodas:

- Eres tan tierna Beth, gracias por haberme hecho el honor de ser tu esposo.- Él la besó tiernamente.- Te juro que toda mi vida te la dedicaré a ti y únicamente a ti. Siempre te voy a respetar, nunca te voy a ser infiel.

- Yo también amor. Sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi...- Se unieron en un profundo beso y consumaron su amor después de tanto esperar.

A los tres meses de casarse, Beth quedó embarazada de él. Rick se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta...

Todo mundo los veía como una pareja normal, muy enamorados el uno del otro ya que Rick era muy detallista con ella... y pues ella nunca desatendía a su marido...

**_Pero el tiempo pasa _**  
**_y las relaciones se agotan _**  
**_se cansan, _**  
**_ella ni lo nota _**  
**_porque esta ciega, _**  
**_ciega de amor_**

Pasaron cuatro años más y Rick se iba cansando poco a poco de Beth. Todo se había vuelto, para él, una aburrida rutina, sobre todo en la cama. Ella no notaba eso, porque estaba muy enamorada de él.

- Te amo tanto Rick.

- Sí, como sea, yo también.- Y la besó lujuriosamente, no como antes que lo hacía con ternura.

- Me lastimas...- Y se soltó del agarre de él

- ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor?, pero esta vez diferente...- La volvió a coger de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo frotando su miembro endurecido contra la pelvis de ella.

- Pues porque tú quieres hacer poses que no me gustan... y deja de hacer eso.

Él quería cambiar algunos aspectos en la cama entre ellos dos y ella no lo dejaba. Hacía de todo por no vivir lo mismo día a día con ella...

**_Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
y él no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas..._**

Y bueno... comenzaron las tentaciones...

- Sabes que eres la única para mí, Stacy...- Le hablaba a una mujer en el oído.

- Tienes esposa.- Le respondió juguetonamente.- Pero no me interesa.

Y se besaron apasionadamente. Poco a poco Rick iba a cayendo de tentación en tentación que él mismo buscaba entre las muchachas y mujeres de Woodbury.

- _**Suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota,**_se muere por mí.- Comentó delante de Daryl, Glenn y demás hombres en el bar del pequeño pueblo liderado por él.

- jajajaja.- Rió estrepitosamente un hombre allegado a Rick.- Hasta que por fin te das cuenta que no es la única.

- Está mal lo que le haces, ella te ama.- Le recriminó Glenn.

- ¿Y acaso te duele? Es mi mujer, en todo caso es a ella que le debería doler el...

- Rick, ¡cállate!.- Daryl le interrumpió de mala gana.

Los demás hombres celebraban como si fuera algo bonito lo que estuviera haciendo Rick pero a Glenn ni mucho menos a Daryl le hacían gracia lo que hacía el ex sheriff.

**_Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ella dudaba_**

**_Tantas noches sola_**  
**_cuantas horas de la madrugada_**

Ella podría estar ciega de amor pero dudaba de la fidelidad de Rick. Ella pasaba las mayorías de las noches sola en la casa donde vivían. Rick siempre llegaba tarde y ya no le apetecía hacer el amor con ella porque según él, estaba cansado.

-Amor... por fin llegas...-

- Sí, es que el trabajo me mata, aunque prefiero que sea eso a que sea un caminante. Quejas por aquí, quejas por allá.

Ella se le acercó y trató de besarle pero él no se dejó.

- Hoy no Beth, estoy cansado. Quizá mañana.- Y la alejó de él, no sin antes agarrarle una nalga y besarle el cuello con brusquedad. A ella no le gustaba la manera en que comenzaba a tratarle Rick.

Pudo sentir un ligero olor a whisky y perfume de mujer. Iba a recriminarle pero mejor se quedó callada. No quería entrar en ninguna discusión con su marido.

**_La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón era tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasó una vez  
siempre sucede una vez más._**

Glenn sabía de los engaños de Rick y al no poder callar más, le dijo a Maggie y esta le dijo a Beth.

- Beth... Están comentando por ahí que...

- Maggie, sin rodeos, habla de una vez.

- Rick te esté engañando.- Soltó de porro.

Beth cambió su semblante angelical y despreocupado a uno de tristeza.

- Ya me lo imaginaba... pero no lo creo, necesito pruebas.

- Lo siento tanto pero no puedo permitir que ese bastardo te ponga los cuernos de esa manera. Si no me crees, anda, ve a tu casa, lo encontrarás con Jennifer, la hija de Don Ignacio. Con esa perra te está engañando. La acabo de ver entrar a tu casa, Beth, a tu casa.

Beth se fue de la casa de su hermana. Y al llegar a la suya, decide entrar silenciosamente. Lo que encontró al entrar a la habitación donde dormía con Rick, la devastó totalmente.

Ahí, estaba Rick follándose a una mujer de 20 años de edad. Cuatro años más joven que Beth. Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la rubia, estrellándose contra el piso. Lágrimas de amargura y tristeza infinita...

- Beth...- Fue lo único que pudo articular Rick.

- No hables...- Le respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo... bueno, mejor me voy.- Habló la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos había estado revolcándose con Rick.

- Sí, sería bueno que te largaras puta de mierda.- Las palabras de Beth fueron escupidas con tal veneno que aquella mujer se fue corriendo de ahí, literalmente, no sin antes sentir toda la mano de Beth en su rostro y ser despojada de las prendas con las que planeaba irse vestida.- Deberías andar desnuda como lo que eres, una perra, los perros andan desnudos exhibiendose por ahí como lo que son, animales. Y lárgate por la puerta de atrás que no quiero espectáculos.

- ¿Qué escusa me irás a dar? Porque no planeo escucharla.- Se encerró en la habitación de su hija, a llorar. Menos mal que la menor estaba al cuidado de Hershel ese día, sino se hubiera llevado la peor parte.

Rick se metió al baño, se duchó despreocupado ya que sabía que Beth se moría por él. Era pan comido, unas cuantas palabras bonitas y la tendría en su cama de nuevo. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y sacó las sábanas de la cama; sabía que a Beth ni le iba hacer gracia que él dejase las sábanas sucias.

Se acercó a la entrada de la puerta del cuarto de la niña de ambos y escuchó a Beth llorar. Tocó la puerta suavemente y al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió abrirla un poco.

- Beth... ¿Puedo entrar?...- Preguntó casi en un susuro.

- Lárgate...- Escuchó una respuesta entre cortada.

Decidió entrar y vio a su esposa en una esquina, con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Rick?.- Alzó el rostro y se quedó viendo a Rick.

- No hiciste nada mal Beth... yo... yo... sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero si sirve de algo... aún te amo...- Él se sentó al lado de la rubia y la abrazó. Esta sólo lloró inconsolablemente recostada en el pecho de Rick.

- No debiste... si estás cansado de mi, dímelo... pero no me hagas sufrir...-

- No amor... no estoy cansado de ti ni de nadie...

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me engañaste?.- Preguntó entre lágrimas.

- Me sentí sólo, ¿está bien?, fue eso, me sentí sólo... sólo espero que me puedas perdonar...- Rick le besó la mejilla y siguió abrazándola.

- Tengo miedo Rick, tengo miedo que lo vuelvas hacer.

- Si me das otra oportunidad te juro que no lo volveré hacer.

A Beth le gustó la manera en que Rick la abrazó y la consoló; y al sentirse querida otra vez, amada, decidió perdonar a Rick. Le besó apasionadamente y este correspondió el beso.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar y Beth le daría la mejor de las noches a Rick. No iba a permitir que él la volviera a engañar sólo por eso. Por cuestiones de la cama...

Pero Rick ya la había engañado anteriormente, no solo con Jennifer sino con otra joven llamada Stacy y muchas otras más. Y Beth ya lo había descubierto pero sólo sufría y lloraba en silencio...

**Continuará...**


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Dado a las diferentes circunstancias que estoy atravesando, y algunos problemas por esta cuenta, gracias a mi madre (notese el sarcásmo) tendré que dejar de publicar por medio de esta cuenta. Ahora, veamos; ¿creen que tenga que borrar las historias publicadas por medio de esta cuenta y publicarlas de nuevo por medio de la otra? Necesito que me saquen de dudas inmediatamente para poder seguir publicando.**

**Ojo:**

**Este AVISO está en mis otras historias también. Pasen la voz por favor.**

**NO PONDRÉ EL NOMBRE DE USUARIO NUEVO QUE TENGO PORQUE SI MI MADRE LEE ESTE AVISO NO QUIERO QUE SEPA CUÁL ES EL NUEVO USUARIO. SE LOS PODRÉ DECIR POR PM O USTEDES MISMOS LO VERÁN.**

**MÁS EXPLICACIONES, POR PM. **


End file.
